


(A) Side Of Love and Friendship (Morning Musume. Edition)

by Ambenya



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Songfic, not connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Songfics based on the A-sides of Morning Musume. singles. Second chapter, Summer Night Town, just released and the ship is KaoNacchi.
Relationships: Iida Kaori/Abe Natsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It's January 25, 2004, the day of Abe Natsumi's graduation from Morning Musume and her and Iida Kaori share a cup of Morning Coffee. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Setalia, who helped me with the ship and setting for this chapter.
> 
> Also, credit for the translation goes to projecthello.com. Here's a link: https://projecthello.com/momusu/coffee.html

Iida Kaori woke up and walked into the kitchen, where she saw her best friend, roommate, and love of her life, Abe Natsumi, standing in front of the coffee pot.

“Oh! You’re awake, Kaorin. Let’s have morning coffee together.” Natsumi said with a bright smile to the long-haired girl.

_Hey, I'm embarrassed (My heart is)_

_Hey, I'm so happy (pounding)_

_Because you said_

_"Let's drink morning coffee together"_

Kaorin blushed as her heart pounded in her chest from hearing Nacchi say that. Nacchi handed her a cup of coffee as they sat down at their kitchen table together.

This was the time Kaorin was at her happiest. When the two of them could just spend some time together, especially since after tonight, things would be different.

“Hey, Nacchi? Do you remember when we first joined and before we moved to Tokyo together?” Kaori asked, looking at her friend.

“Yeah, I even walked you home a few times since we didn’t live far from each other,” Natsumi said, laughing a little.

_(Yes) At curfew time_

_(Yes) You bring me home_

_(Yes) You're a bigger coward than me (Ah)_

“Yeah…” Kaori said with a sad smile, thinking about how she was always frustrated that the smaller girl would always make sure it was around curfew when she walked her home.

“I remember how after we moved in here, Asuka wanted to see what it was like where we lived, and so we invited all the 1st gen members over,” Natsumi said, looking at the taller girl with soft eyes.

“I hope she and Ayappe are doing well now since we haven’t heard from them since they left,” Kaori said as she looked down at her cup sadly.

“I’m sure they’re fine, and who knows, maybe 13 years from now, we will get to sing with them again. If you're worried I will disappear after I graduate tonight, I promise everything will be fine.” Nacchi said, taking the taller girl’s hand and looked into her eyes softly before pulling away and getting up.

“Anyway, we better get ready and head out before everyone else gets there.” She said as she put her cup in the sink and headed toward her bedroom to get dressed.

_(Stop) Until the time comes_

_(Stop) We circle detours over and over_

_(Stop) You won't even kiss me_

Kaorin got up and put her cup in the sink before going to get dressed in her room. As she brushed her hair, she thought about how it was always like this. It always seemed like Nacchi would kiss her before she changed her mind and put distance between them.

Her heart clenched at the thought of being in unrequited love with her best friend. It was then that she decided that she would graduate from Morning Musume. as well.

_I don't care if I get scolded_

_I decided that I would stick by you_

_But if it's too sudden (I'm scared)_

Kaorin thought she didn’t care if she got in trouble for the sudden decision, although she was scared about what everyone would think if she announced it so soon after Nacchi left. She would wait until the timing was right, she thought while smiling to herself about her decision.

_Ah, I'm crying (This is)_

_Yes, because I'm happy (thrill, isn't it?)_

_My feelings..._

_(I love you, I love you forever)_

Suddenly as Kaori was just about to put on her makeup, she started crying. She wasn’t even sure why it started, but she felt oddly happy with her decision.

Kaorin was absolutely in love with Natsumi, and she was willing to follow her anywhere in life.

After she finished her makeup, she met up with Nacchi in the living room. The two left their apartment together and headed off to rehearsal.

_Hey, I'm embarrassed (My heart)_

_Hey, I'm nodding (is pounding)_

_Because you said_

_"Let's drink morning coffee together"_

Kaori looked at Nacchi with love in her eyes before saying, “Hey Nacchi, tomorrow, let’s drink morning coffee together.”

Natsumi blushed at her words and nodded, “Yes, let’s!” She responded with a grin.

_(Non) "I'll protect you" and_

_(Non) "I depend on you"_

_(Non) Do you really mean it for real? (Ah)_

As they arrived and rehearsal began, the taller girl thought about when they first joined, and Nacchi had told her that she would protect her. She also thought about how she became the leader after Yuko left and Nacchi told her that she depends on her already and everything would be okay.

Sometimes Kaori wondered if Natsumi had meant it when she said that, but deep down, she knew she meant it.

_(Love) As long as you have courage_

_(Love) It's okay if you take me away_

_(Love) Towards our future_

As Kaori watched Nacchi with a smile throughout the rehearsal, she smiled and thought that no matter what, if it was Natsumi, the future would be okay.

_We spoke of many dreams_

_So lovely you are_

_But for some reason (I'm scared)_

The concert ended, and everyone was saying their congratulations to Natsumi on her graduation. Kaorin thought she looked gorgeous. Kaorin thought of how Natsumi was accomplishing her dreams, and that made her feel happy.

At the same time, Kaori felt a little lonely and scared that she was being left behind. It was then Kaori decided to confess to the smaller girl.

_Ah, without nodding (This is)_

_Yes, you've troubled (reality, isn't it)_

_my feelings..._

_(I love you, I love you forever)_

The two went home together in silence. When they got home and went inside, they looked at each other.

“Hey, Nacchi? There’s something that I need to tell you.” The taller of the two asked.

Natsumi looked at her friend, confused. “Is everything okay, Kaorin?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. I just… wanted to tell you I love you in a romantic sense… I hope things aren’t awkward between us.” Kaori said, blushing at the smaller girl.

Natsumi’s eyes went wide before she broke into a smile. “I love you too, Kaori, and before you ask in the same way as you love me.” She said before she kissed Kaori.

_Hey, I'm embarrassed (My heart)_

_Hey, I'm so happy (is pounding)_

_Because you said_

_"Let's drink morning coffee together"_

It was a simple and sweet kiss between them. When they pulled away, they both blushed with huge smiles on their faces.

“Let’s have morning coffee together, Kaorin,” Natsumi said first, still smiling.

_Ah, I'm crying (This is)_

_Yes, because I'm happy (thrill, isn't it?)_

_My feelings..._

_(I love you, I love you forever)_

Suddenly Kaori started crying and pulled Nacchi into a tight hug as her heart started pounding. The two relaxed into the hug, and Natsumi started crying as well.

_Hey, I'm embarrassed (My heart)_

_Hey, I'm nodding (is pounding)_

_Because you said_

_"Let's drink morning coffee together"_

Kaori pulled away and nodded before saying, “Yes, let’s have morning coffee together from now on.”

The two smiled and kissed once again, happy to finally be together.


	2. Summer Night Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi hates how Kaori can see right through her smile but she loved her more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took longer than I planned for me to release this. I ended up getting an ear infection while writing this. I will try to release the next chapter sooner.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Credit for the translation goes to projecthello.com. Here's a link to the translation: https://projecthello.com/momusu/smnt.html

It was a beautiful day, and Abe Natsumi was staring out the window of the café she was at. She was bothered by something, and that something was Iida Kaori. The two had been dating for a while, and while Nacchi did love her girlfriend, it seemed Kaori always knew what she was thinking.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Kaori asked when she saw Natsumi sitting at the table for their date. 

Nacchi smiled at her. “Nothing, Kaorin, I’m fine.” She said, shaking her head.

Kaori sat at the table and looked at her girlfriend. “I know something’s wrong. You know you don’t have to fake a smile to me.” She said, concerned while holding the shorter girl’s hand.

_Smile, smile, smile_   
_No matter what kind of smile I show_   
_It's like you'll be able to read my heart_   
_Even if I put on a fake smile_   
_I can't hide my heart_   
_I hate you, hate you, hate you, love you_

Nacchi sighed and frowned. It was always like this. Kaori always knew when she was upset or if something happened. 

Sometimes she hated Kaori for being able to read her like a book, but more than anything, Natsumi loved that about her.

“I know, but I don’t want to talk about it.” The smaller girl said with a small frown as she squeezed the taller girl’s hand. 

The two started their date together with a slightly heavy atmosphere.

_A summer night that feels the season_   
_I want to stay together forever_   
_I don't voice my selfishness_   
_But I want to stay together_   
_What a strange feeling_

It had been a week since their date at the café. Tonight the two had decided to meet up with their friends during a summer festival. 

Nacchi felt a little better and was clinging to Kaorin’s arm as they waited for their friends.

The first to arrive was Yuko, Aya, and Asuka. Aya was like Kaori’s big sister, and they always hung out. Asuka was Nacchi’s little sister that Yuko especially adored, and Yuko was like everyone big sister who ran the café that Kaori and Nacchi went on their day at.

“Were you two having fun without us?” Ayappe said, looking at how Nacchi held on to Kaori.

“We just looked around some, but we were waiting for everyone,” Kaori said, smiling as she leaned into Nacchi some.

“It’s a good thing you did wait. Asuka-chan here was whining about what to do if you guys were off somewhere else.” Yuko said as she patted Asuka’s head, who pouted. 

“The other three better hurry before it gets too late. I want to see everything.” Asuka said just as Kei, Mari, and Sayaka came into view.

“Speak of the devil. What took you so long?” Nacchi asked, laughing with the others.

“We’re not that late. The train was packed from everyone coming here.” Kei said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah, and we almost lost Mari-chan here in that crowd,” Sayaka said with a grin.

“Hey! It’s not my fault that I’m so short.” Mari said with a huff.

As everyone laughed, talked, and continued with the festival, Natsumi thought to herself how she would be happy if time just froze. More than anything, she wanted to stay together with Kaori forever. 

“Something on your mind, Nacchi?” Kaorin asked the short-haired girl.

Nacchi, not wanting to seem selfish, just shook her head and smiled. “It’s not important.” She said with a smile, feeling a little strange.

_Last year, how did you spend your_   
_summer night, and with what kind of girl?_   
_I don't feel any jealousy_   
_These are simply jealous feelings_   
_I'm full of self-contradictions_

It was the end of the night, and everyone was sitting down, getting ready to watch the fireworks. Kaori and Nacchi sat a little further away from everyone.

Natsumi started to think about last year before she and Kaorin got together. She could not help but wonder if Kaori had spent last year like this with another girl.

Her heart felt like it had been squeezed in her chest suddenly. Nacchi refused to feel any jealousy, but she had to admit that it was a jealous feeling.

She held onto Kaori’s hand and looked down, irritated at herself for contradicting herself.

_The real me is in me_   
_I won't become any cuter_   
_I couldn't dive into your arms_   
_So I sulked and cried_

It had been a few days after that, and Nacchi was at home just watching something on tv that she wasn’t even paying attention to.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Natsumi went got up to go see who it was, but first, she stopped by in front of the mirror.

She looked at herself and frowned. _‘I don’t know why I even try… I’ll never become any cuter… It’s hopeless…’_ She sighed and decided to get the door.

Natsumi opened the door to see Kaori standing there smiling. 

“Hey, how’s my cute girlfriend?” Kaorin asked with her arms opened wide, waiting for Nacchi to hug her.

Suddenly Nacchi broke into tears and just stood there crying. Not knowing what else to do, Kaori took her into the house and held Natsumi, and let her cry in her arms.

_Smile, smile, smile_   
_Don't gaze at my lips_   
_It's like you'll be able to read my heart_   
_Even if I put makeup on badly_   
_I can't hide my heart_   
_I hate you, hate you, hate you, love you_

“Hey, it’s okay… I don’t know why you’re crying, but it’s okay. I’m here for you.” Kaori said as they sat on the couch together as she rubbed her girlfriend’s back.

“I don’t know why I’m crying either. Sorry for worrying you.” Natsumi said, wiping her tears and smiling.

Nacchi noticed Kaori look at her lips, making the shorter girl blush, and looked away. It was like Kaori could see right through her like always.

Even though she put on her makeup poorly, Natsumi knew that she couldn’t hide her heart for her girlfriend, and like always, she hated being transparent, but still, she loved her.

“I love you,” Nacchi said before kissing Kaori as they both blushed.

_Let's go driving anywhere_   
_Preferably a place we've never been_   
_Don't really care if we get lost either_   
_To a place that you don't know of either_   
_Really, I'm acting so strange_

“Hey, let’s go somewhere!” Natsumi said suddenly with her girlfriend, who was now watching tv with her.

“Hm? Do you mean like the café?” Kaorin asked, confused.

“No, somewhere new that we haven’t been,” Natsumi said as she got ready. 

“Okay, we could go to this one place I haven’t been in a while. I would love to take you there.” The taller girl said as she watched her girlfriend grab a few things.

“No, I want to go somewhere neither of us has been to. I don’t care if we get lost.” Nacchi said seriously as she looked into Kaori’s eyes.

“Are you feeling good enough to go somewhere new? You were just crying earlier.” Kaori asked, concerned for her girlfriend.

Natsumi thought about how Kaori could tell she was acting strangely. “Sorry, I just really want to go somewhere new for just the two of us,” Nacchi said, looking down at her feet.

“It’s okay, we can go if you want. Besides, it might be fun to go somewhere completely new for us.” Kaorin said as she stood up and kissed the smaller girl on the forehead. The two walked to the door and headed out to somewhere new.

_I prayed, oh my God_   
_So that we could be closer_   
_So that the difference between our ages_   
_Would grow closer_   
_Ah, such impossible talk_

As they went on their journey together, Nacchi began to think as Kaorin drove. Even though Kaori was only a few days older, Natsumi felt that her girlfriend was more mature than her. She prayed that one day she could reach her maturity. 

After a second, Natsumi sighed, ‘It really was impossible to wish something like that.’ She thought and sighed again.

_Where am I in you?_   
_Click on it quick_   
_Like a southern bird flying in the sky_   
_I want to float up to you_

The two had finally stopped at a beach as the sun was setting, and they were sitting on the beach as Natsumi leaned on Kaori. Natsumi thought as they sat there about how she wanted to be as amazing and understanding as her girlfriend. 

“What’s on your mind?” Kaori asked the smaller girl.

“I’ve been overwhelmed lately. I’ve been thinking about what I am to you. I mean, I know we’re dating, but why did you choose me? You always seem to know that something is wrong even if I smile and say it’s okay. I’m sorry for suddenly saying all this.” Natsumi said as she pulled away and looked down at her hands.

Kaori turned to Nacchi and took her chin to make the smaller girl look into her eyes. 

“I’m your girlfriend because I love you, Natsumi. You’re cute, sweet, and so much more. You’re beautiful inside and out. I want to always make you happy and smile, so when somethings wrong, I notice right away.” Kaori said with a soft smile before kissing Natsumi. 

The two pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other before they went back to looking out at the ocean leaning against one another.

_Smile, smile, smile_   
_No matter what kind of smile I show_   
_It's like you'll be able to read my heart_   
_Even if I put on a fake smile_   
_I can't hide my heart_   
_I hate you, hate you, hate you, love you_

“Are you feeling better?” Kaorin asked, turning to the smaller girl.

Nacchi smiled lovingly, “Yes, I am. Thank you for taking me here.” She replied.

“That’s a smile I like to see,” Kaorin said as she nudged her.

Once again, Kaorin proved she could read Natsumi like a book. “You know I hate and love you, right?” Nacchi asked playfully.

Kaori laughed, “I know. I love you too.” Kaori said as she put her arm around the smaller girl.

_Smile, smile, smile_   
_No matter what kind of smile I show_   
_It's like you'll be able to read my heart_   
_Even if I put on a fake smile_   
_I can't hide my heart_   
_I hate you, hate you, hate you, love you_

The two watched the sunset together and decided to head back to Natsumi’s home. Nacchi felt so happy that she got to have that time with Kaori away from everything and everyone.

For the first time in a while, Natsumi felt happy and content.

“I’m glad you’re not putting on a fake smile anymore. A real smile fits you the best.” Kaorin said as she glanced at her girlfriend.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew something was wrong?” Natsumi asked shyly.

“I didn’t want to upset you. I figured I could just make you feel better and let you tell me whenever you wanted. I love you, Natsumi, no matter what.” Kaori said with a soft smile.

“I hate you sometimes,” Nacchi said, pouting but feeling better.

_Don't gaze at my lips_   
_It's like you'll be able to read my heart_   
_Even if I put makeup on badly_   
_I can't hide my heart_   
_I hate you, hate you, hate you, love you_

The two parked at Natsumi’s house and got out. Kaori walked Nacchi to the door, where they stopped stared at each other. Kaori’s gazed drifted to Natsumi’s lips, causing the girl to feel shy, especially since she rushed putting on her makeup.

“I love you, Natsumi,” Kaorin said, leaning in slowly.

“I love you too, Kaori, even when I say I hate you,” Natsumi said before her lips met Kaori’s for a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
